<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Save tonight by LadyBeloe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311912">Save tonight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBeloe/pseuds/LadyBeloe'>LadyBeloe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Years and Years (BBC), Years and Years (Russell T. Davies), Years and Years (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bantering, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Horny!Viktor, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Dirty Talking, Rimming (discussed), Skype Sex, Smitten Kitten!Daniel, angst (light at the end), implied law-enforced homophobia, sexting (sort of? mentioned), unrealistic camera angles, very mild foreign language kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBeloe/pseuds/LadyBeloe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Viktor and Daniel have a sexy Skype session.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Lyons/Viktor Goraya, Fran Baxter/Edith Lyons (background - discussed), Past Daniel Lyons/Ralph Cousins (mentioned), Past Viktor Goraya/Other anonymous guys (mentioned), Viktor Goraya/Daniel Lyons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone, first of all I hope you and your loved ones are all safe from coronavirus ! Take care and stay home if you can! </p><p>I would like to thank everyone who commented and left kudos on my two other stories, this is really encouraging and wonderful! </p><p>Here is another story that was supposed to be a short, fun oneshot and somehow transformed into this much longer (but hopefully still fun) fic.  </p><p>I hope the tags are right, please tell me if you feel I should add any other warnings. Enjoy ! </p><p>NB: Years and Years is the property of Russell T. Davies and the BBC. This is a non-profit story for fans entertainement only. </p><p>Title credits : Eagle-Eye Cherry, "Save Tonight"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daniel was opening his front door after work when he heard his phone beep. A text. He fumbled with his keys, opened the door and turned off the alarm before looking at it. A big smile instantly spread over his face. </p>
<p>From Viktor Goraya:<br/>
Miss you. Skype tonight? </p>
<p>Danny typed his answer as quick as he could manage. </p>
<p>Hi beautiful.  YES for tonight!  Can’t wait to see you.  Xoxo</p>
<p>The answer came almost instantly. </p>
<p>From Viktor Goraya:<br/>
Can’t wait to see you either.  “Xoxo” is cheesy as hell, you know it right? </p>
<p>Daniel’s smile grew even bigger.  He replied immediately. </p>
<p>From Daniel Lyons:<br/>
You love it when I’m cheesy. Xoxo </p>
<p>From Viktor Goraya:<br/>
Do I? I really can’t see why.</p>
<p>From Daniel Lyons:<br/>
Emoji tongue. </p>
<p>From Viktor Goraya:<br/>
Emoji erect penis. </p>
<p>Danny wasn’t expecting that. He stared at his screen for a second and laughed before replying. </p>
<p>From Daniel Lyons:<br/>
Colour me shocked! My virgin eyes are scarred forever. </p>
<p>From Viktor Goraya:<br/>
You had it coming. </p>
<p>From Daniel Lyons:<br/>
Horny much?</p>
<p>From Viktor Goraya:<br/>
You have no idea. </p>
<p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p>
<p>From Daniel Lyons:<br/>
So that’s what you meant by “I miss you”.  How romantic!</p>
<p>From Viktor Goraya:<br/>
Told you I was with you just for the sex.</p>
<p>Danny laughed out loud. </p>
<p>From Daniel Lyons:<br/>
You minx. What time tonight, Mr Horny Man?</p>
<p>From Viktor Goraya:<br/>
Eight works for you? </p>
<p>Danny looked at his watch. I was six thirty. That left him plenty of time to shower and change, go drop some leftover pie at Fran’s as he had said he would, and eat something before their online meeting. </p>
<p>From Daniel Lyons:<br/>
Eight it is. Should I be scared? </p>
<p>From Viktor Goraya:<br/>
Wait and see. </p>
<p>Anticipation started coiling in Danny’s loins.</p>
<p>From Daniel Lyons:<br/>
Can’t wait! Love you</p>
<p>From Daniel Lyons:<br/>
Even if you only love me for my body.</p>
<p>From Viktor Goraya:<br/>
You have a great body. </p>
<p>From Daniel Lyons:<br/>
Thanks. So do you! </p>
<p>From Viktor Goraya:<br/>
Thanks. </p>
<p>From Viktor Goraya:<br/>
(PS: I love you too)</p>
<p>Danny smiled fondly. However far their banter went, Viktor never left any of his “I love you-s” unanswered. </p>
<p>From Daniel Lyons:<br/>
See you later then. Emoji wink. Emoji heart. Emoji kiss. </p>
<p>From Viktor Goraya:<br/>
See you.  XOXO. Emoji wink</p>
<p>Daniel burst out laughing again. God, how he loved this man! </p>
<p>He put his phone on the coffee table and went to his bedroom to take off his work clothes and hang his jacket and trousers before going to the bathroom.  </p>
<p>He tried to be as quick and perfunctory as he could under the shower, turning the water a bit colder than what he usually liked. His cock had definitely perked up from his conversation with Viktor, but he couldn’t jerk off now. He wanted to keep all of his stamina for their Skype session. On the other hand, he couldn’t go to Fran’s sporting a hard-on either. It wouldn’t be polite. He needed to cool off. </p>
<p>Once he had managed to get decent again, he put on dark jeans and a nicely fitting blue t-shirt he knew brought out the colour of his eyes, went downstairs again, put on his coat and his shoes, grabbed the pie and his keys and went out. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>—Hi Danny! Fran greeted him with a smile. </p>
<p>She was dressed casually, in yoga pants and an oversized woollen jumper, her braids tied up loosely and half-covered with a colourful headscarf. </p>
<p>—Hi, he answered. Nice scarf! </p>
<p>— Thanks, the storyteller replied. Please come in! </p>
<p>— Do I put this in the fridge?  Danny asked once he had gotten inside. He did not bother with formalities. They had been over at each other’s places so many times now that he knew the house almost as well as his. </p>
<p>— Just put it on the table, she answered. Thanks a million. But I could have come and get it myself, you didn’t have to! </p>
<p>— That’s no problem at all, Danny said. You brought me these divine lasagna the other day, it’s my turn! </p>
<p>— I’ll save you some again next time I make them, Fran promised. Or better, you’ll come for dinner. I would make them tonight, but I don’t have all the ingredients. I can make a mafé, though, if you’d like to stay and try that? </p>
<p>— Thanks a lot, Danny answered. It sounds great, but I can’t do dinner tonight. Sorry! </p>
<p>— Oh. Online meeting with Viktor, I bet?  Fran guessed with a sly smile. </p>
<p>— How do you know? </p>
<p>— You just had this lovesick puppy look you always have when you’re thinking about him, the storyteller answered, her smile growing bigger.</p>
<p>Danny blushed slightly. </p>
<p>— Well yes, you’re right. We’re supposed to have a Skype session at eight. </p>
<p>— That’s great, she said. Send him my love! </p>
<p>— Will do, Danny assured her – thinking in himself that he wasn’t sure he would have the opportunity to do so before the tone of the conversation turned definitely less family friendly than that. </p>
<p>— No bohemian artist party tonight, then? He teased. </p>
<p>Fran rarely ever spent a night on her own lately, as her network of friends and relations in the artistic, literary and militant circles of Manchester kept growing steadily. Danny was happy for her. Fran was a social animal who loved to host and share everything she had. </p>
<p>— Nope, she replied, shaking her head. I’m just going to eat some pie on the couch while watching a stupid TV show. </p>
<p>— Fran, I’m sorry, Danny said, feeling guilty for turning down her invitation. I didn’t know you d’ be alone tonight, otherwise I…</p>
<p>— Don’t be silly, Fran interrupted him. I can survive one night on my own. Not everyone can have a hot lover waiting for them.  I know how you guys must miss each other. You should enjoy it while you can. I’ll be just fine with my remote. </p>
<p>She sounded a bit wistful, though, and Danny thought he really ought to tell Edith to get her shit together and stop playing the no-strings-attached game. Fran deserved better. </p>
<p>He looked at his watch. It was almost seven o’ clock. </p>
<p>— I can do coffee, though, he said. </p>
<p>They went on chatting about this and that, from Danny’s work with the city council to Fran’s new collaborative storytelling project at a local community centre, and Fran finally offered to make sandwiches, so that Danny could eat something quickly before heading back home, to which Danny agreed gratefully. </p>
<p>— Have fun with lover boy, Fran told him with a wink when it was time for him to go. </p>
<p>He blushed again, having the distinct feeling that she knew exactly what kind of a meeting this was going to be.<br/>
He just thanked her and waved awkwardly, a smile creeping up on his face in spite of himself, before walking back to his place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At seven fifty-five, teeth freshly brushed, and after looking at himself in the mirror about ten times just to make sure he looked good enough, Danny was connecting himself to his Skype account when his phone rang. Viktor. </p>
<p>— Hey Vik, I’m right here, let me just…</p>
<p>*Wait, are you alone? *</p>
<p>— Yeah, of course, why? </p>
<p>*Nothing. Just wanted to check.*</p>
<p>— Is everything alright? </p>
<p>* Yes, yes, don’t worry. I’m hanging up now, ok?*</p>
<p>— Ok, Daniel approved, rather intrigued. </p>
<p>Viktor hang up. Danny almost immediately heard Link’s robotic voice informing him that he had an incoming Skype call from Viktor Goraya and answered straight away. </p>
<p>— What was that about asking if I was alone? He questioned…just before noticing Viktor’s bare chest on the camera. </p>
<p>— Wait…Viktor, are you naked??</p>
<p>— Maybe, Viktor answered. </p>
<p><em>Damn.</em> </p>
<p>— Claude is out for the evening, we have a few hours alone. And I don’t want to wait any longer, Viktor added. I’ve been thinking about you all day! </p>
<p>— Well that’s definitely flattering, Danny laughed, eyes roaming appreciatively over Viktor’s torso. </p>
<p>— Please take off your clothes, Viktor asked eagerly. I want to see you! </p>
<p>— Pictures not enough, uh? Danny teased. </p>
<p>They sexted from time to time, but Daniel knew Viktor didn’t dare keep this kind of messages or pictures on his phone for too long and deleted most of them very quickly after receiving them. Not ideal for wanking material. </p>
<p>— Pictures don’t move, Viktor replied. Or moan. I need to hear you come.</p>
<p>
  <em>Christ…</em>
</p>
<p>— You’ll be the death of me, Viktor Goraya, he exhaled. You know that? </p>
<p>— Well, you know how the French call an orgasm, right? </p>
<p>— No, I don’t, Danny replied. You’re the one who’s good at foreign languages, not I.</p>
<p>In fact, he remembered having heard something about that before, but there was something so alluring to hearing Viktor speak French…and the little bastard knew it, too!</p>
<p>— They call it “<em>la petite mort</em>”. It means “the little death”. So I’m definitely going to be the death of you, Viktor said, grinning. </p>
<p>— You sound very sure of yourself, Danny teased. </p>
<p>— And you look very overdressed, Viktor replied with a sexy little pout. </p>
<p>Danny shed off his t-shirt and took off his pants. As he stood there, fingers playing with the elastic band of his underwear, he suddenly felt self-conscious. He realised he had never really done that. He was no innocent lamb, of course. He had done his fair share of sexting and phone sex, with Viktor, with Ralph, with some other guys…he had jerked off along with Vik more than once before during their Skype sessions, but most of their clothes had still been on. Somehow this felt different, risqué, almost like filming a sex tape. It felt dangerous and forbidden, even more so than what they usually did. </p>
<p>— Are you sure they can’t be watching this? He stupidly asked, as though they weren’t already way past thinking about safety. </p>
<p>— If they were, I would already have been arrested a thousand times by now, Viktor replied, with an edge of desperation to his voice. I don’t care anymore! If they’re watching, let’s put on a good show! Come on, please, Daniel! </p>
<p><em>What the hell is wrong with me?</em> Daniel thought. How could he even be hesitating when his gorgeous boyfriend, who he missed like crazy, was begging him to get naked and dirty? </p>
<p>Pushing away his foolish reluctance, he dropped down his underwear, letting it pool around his ankles before shaking it off the way. He heard Viktor’s sharp intake of breath and saw his beautiful hazel eyes grow larger as he gazed at him, as though seeing him naked for the first time. </p>
<p>— Yes, he exhaled. Yes…you’re beautiful. You’re perfect…thank you! </p>
<p>Danny shivered, feeling his hair rise and goose bumps appear on his bare skin. It was exhilarating, this feeling of being admired and worshipped. He had almost forgotten how desirable and powerful he felt when Viktor was looking at his body like that. It had been too long. His cock grew impossibly larger and harder, springing up against his belly. </p>
<p>— Turn around, Viktor asked, his voice hoarse with desire. Let me see all of you…</p>
<p>Daniel did as he was told, flexing the muscles on his back to “put on a good show”. He heard Viktor moan and couldn’t resist turning back to face the camera again. His jaw dropped at the sight. Viktor was standing too, very much naked indeed, and stroking his hard cock in long, leisurely movements, still staring at Daniel.</p>
<p>— God…Vik…Danny exhaled. He wanted to jump through the screen and caress all this beautiful skin, put his own fingers on this gorgeous, silky-soft cock…</p>
<p>— Touch yourself, Viktor purred, touch it for me…pretend it’s me…</p>
<p>Danny’s hand flew to his own cock with lightning speed. </p>
<p>He kept staring at the smoking hot man – <em>his</em> man, he thought feverishly – in front of him, and his fingers started moving the way he remembered Viktor touching him – different from what he usually did to himself, but so, <em>so</em> good…The angle was wrong, of course, and it was awkward and he couldn’t quite get it right, but Viktor was there naked and radiating his solar sensuality through the screen and it was all that really mattered. </p>
<p>— Feels good…he breathed. </p>
<p>— So good…Viktor echoed, bliss etched upon his face in a way Daniel knew must mirror his own expression – though he doubted he could ever look that sinfully attractive. </p>
<p>— What would you like to do to me if I were here? Viktor asked, his voice as hypnotizing as a siren’s song to Danny’s ear. </p>
<p><em>Hug you to death. Smother you with kisses. Lock us up in the bedroom and make love to you over and over.</em> </p>
<p>Danny wasn’t sure exactly what he managed to utter in response, or whether it did even make sense ‒ his thoughts were overflowing already, but Viktor’s appreciative little noises told him that whatever he had said was more than fine to him. </p>
<p>Both men had to sit down at one point, bracing themselves against their chairs. </p>
<p>— Would you want to be inside me or feel me inside you? Viktor went on, his tone growing huskier by the minute. </p>
<p>— Both…God…both! Danny whimpered, delirious with the thought. Viktor’s glorious cock easing its way inside him, deeper and deeper, wondrously filling him up, or his own cock plunging into Viktor’s tight hotness, feeling him open up for him, welcoming him in like he belonged there, like he was a missing piece in a jigsaw puzzle…</p>
<p> He closed his hand more tightly around his member, desperately fucking his fist, aching for relief. </p>
<p>— I don’t think we have time for both, Viktor gasped, breathing heavily as he stroked himself faster. </p>
<p>— Whatever…whatever you want…Danny stammered. I just want you to feel good…I want you to come for me…</p>
<p>— Daniel…fuck…Dan…Viktor moaned, head thrown back, little pearls of sweat glistening on his neck and his chest, his sensitive nipples erect and making Danny mad with the urge to suck and nibble and lick them…</p>
<p>
  <em>Definitely better with the pictures and the sound.</em>
</p>
<p>— Want to put my tongue on you, Danny breathed. Want to lick your Adam’s apple and your nipples and your abs and your belly button and your cock…and your balls and your hole…Want to taste you everywhere…make you come with my mouth…feel your come on my tongue…want to lick off every drop… </p>
<p>Viktor started shaking uncontrollably, swearing in Ukrainian and letting out a raw cry of pleasure as he came, pushing Danny over the edge.  He came too, hard, with a long and low moan that seemed to go on forever.</p>
<p>They came down slowly, panting, feeling drawn and light-headed as though they had just run a marathon. All this pent-up frustration finally released left them exhausted. </p>
<p>After a while, they both sluggishly – and rather comically – picked up some paper handkerchiefs strategically stored within reach on their computer desk and cleaned themselves as best they could, still reeling from the afterglow.  </p>
<p>— Damn, Danny gasped. That was…</p>
<p>— Yeah…fuck, and those last words… I didn’t know you had such a mouth on you! </p>
<p>Danny was rather surprised himself. Viktor usually did most of the dirty talking when they were in bed, and even when sexting or on the phone, Daniel’s words were normally pretty mild compared to Viktor’s – not that Danny minded in the slightest! He sometimes thought he could come from Viktor’s voice alone. Even when he wasn’t speaking in English. Danny had always found it incredibly arousing that he could push Viktor to the point where he reverted back to his native language, literally losing the ability to think clearly enough to remember how to speak a foreign tongue. But he usually did it with his touch, not with his words. </p>
<p>— You inspired me, he said, blushing slightly as he remembered his tirade. </p>
<p>— I’m glad I did…That gives me something more to think about. I’ll remember it for the next time we meet.  When I’m back home, I mean. </p>
<p>Daniel’s heart stuttered in his chest, with a mix of ache at the painful reminder they would still be separated for God knew how long, and the emotion he always felt when Viktor referred to his house as his “home”. </p>
<p>— Yeah, he said. When you’re back home…</p>
<p>Viktor didn’t pick up on the melancholy in his voice, though. He went on: </p>
<p>— Did you really mean it though? All of it? There are things we haven’t tried yet…</p>
<p>He smirked. </p>
<p>Daniel blushed a deeper shade of red. He knew exactly what <em>thing</em> Viktor was referring to. In the heat of the moment, he had <em>totally</em> meant it. Now that he was coming back to earth, though, he wasn’t so sure. Trust Viktor to pick up on it, of course! </p>
<p>— I…I don’t know, he admitted, embarrassedly. I mean I’ve never…</p>
<p>Oh, for God’s sake, he was thirty-five years old, just coming down from an incredible Skype-sex-induced orgasm, and yet here he was, blushing like a schoolgirl in front of his six-years-younger boyfriend! </p>
<p>Viktor laughed this fond laugh he had whenever he thought Danny had done or said something particularly adorable. </p>
<p>— It’s ok, you don’t have to tell me now. But just know that if you don’t really want to do it to me, I would totally agree to do it to you! If you’d like to, of course.<br/>
To his surprise, Danny felt his spent cock twitch in interest at the thought. Viktor was <em>so</em> good with his tongue…</p>
<p>— I don’t know, he said again. I mean isn’t it a bit…gross? </p>
<p>— Not when it’s done properly, I guess…Not that I’ve done it that often, but…I’ve had a couple guys do it to me, and they seemed really into it. </p>
<p>The thought of other guys doing that to Viktor woke up Danny’s primal possessive instinct. A very vivid image of the activity in question appeared in his mind and he growled. Of course, the bastards were <em>really into it</em>! </p>
<p>— Were you into it to? He asked, his voice lower than usual. </p>
<p>Viktor shrugged. </p>
<p>— It was nice, but I wasn’t that into <em>them</em>, you know. And I never wanted to reciprocate. I was lucky they didn’t absolutely want me to.  But, yeah…I would definitely <em>love</em> to do it to you. </p>
<p>Danny’s jealousy was gradually replaced with an immense – and just as primal ‒ pride as he assimilated Vikor’s words.</p>
<p>— You never wanted to reciprocate? He repeated. But you want to do it to me? </p>
<p>— Yeah, Viktor approved. He grinned again. </p>
<p>If he had been younger, Danny would have grown hard again at that very moment.</p>
<p>Viktor resumed talking, his smile growing larger:  — Of course, if you decide you want to try and do it to me too, I would also love that. Very, very much!</p>
<p>Daniel had never ever wanted to try rimming with any other partner before, even with Ralph. The very thought used to gross him out. Ralph had never wanted to either. They had mentioned it once or twice in jest, but they were both clearly on the same page. And yet here he was, discussing this with Viktor and starting to consider it…to see it in an <em>appealing</em> light! But then again, why was he even surprised? Viktor was making him feel and think things he would never have thought possible, and made his brain and his body react in ways that never stopped to amaze him. </p>
<p>— God, I’m crazy about you, he gasped. </p>
<p>Viktor laughed giddily. </p>
<p>— Is that a yes? </p>
<p>Daniel started laughing too.<br/>
They were probably just still high with endorphins. But God, how great did it feel! </p>
<p>— Not so fast, Mister, he said. It’s still under consideration! </p>
<p>Viktor pouted. </p>
<p>— Can I at least pretend it’s gonna happen when I come back, and think about it to get me through until then? He asked, staring at Daniel with a faux-begging look, all doe-eyes and long dark lashes that could put Bambi to shame.</p>
<p>How on earth was Danny supposed to resist him?? </p>
<p>— Alright, he conceded. You can pretend everything you want! Happy now? </p>
<p>— Very, Viktor smirked, looking like the cat that got the cream.</p>
<p>Daniel wanted to kiss him so bad it hurt. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>— Facetime in bed? Danny suggested, much later, after more talking, and laughing, and teasing, and round two, and putting some wrinkly clothes back on, and beers and snacks and more talking. It was nearly half past eleven, and their time alone was running out anyway. Claude was supposed to come back around midnight, like some masculine, grungy, geeky version of Cinderella. 	</p>
<p>Facetime on their phones in bed was the closest thing they had to cuddling before sleep. Daniel knew Vik would probably get back up to greet his host, out of politeness and gratitude, but it was nice to pretend anyway. </p>
<p>— Yes, Viktor answered. Just give me a moment to clean this mess. And we should probably take a shower, he added, grimacing slightly. </p>
<p>Daniel felt rather sticky and uncomfortable too, and couldn’t agree more. He noted that Viktor had taken care of putting towels on his chair, and was doing a fairly good job at getting rid of the most damning evidence of the things they had done – but he knew the distinctive olfactory signature of male sex – even if it was just a jerk-off session (or two) – would be much more difficult to hide in this small flat. </p>
<p>— I bet Claude isn’t going to be happy about that, he commented, suddenly worried that the person who held Viktor’s safety in their hands would not take too kindly to knowing the guy they were hiding at their own risk just casually had fun with his boyfriend in their living-room.</p>
<p>Viktor snorted.<br/>
— Claude? He basically told me to have a good go at it while I could, because I seemed to need it so badly he felt sorry for me. </p>
<p>— What? Danny exclaimed. Really? </p>
<p>—Yeah, really! Viktor answered, rolling his eyes. Seriously Daniel, do you really think he doesn’t know that we jerk off together on Skype when he’s not around? </p>
<p>Danny felt his cheeks burn at the thought. Of course, it made perfect sense, and part of him did know it, unconsciously. But hearing Viktor say it out loud made it so much more embarrassing. Daniel wasn’t sure he would be able to look Claude in the eye next time they got to say hello through the screen. Fortunately, it happened only once in a while. </p>
<p>— Fair point, he finally said. So you’re sure he’s not gonna be pissed? </p>
<p>— One hundred percent, Viktor assured him. He knows me, I know him, I’ve seen him in some really not glorious states before, and we both have each other’s back no matter what. He’s fine with this, really. </p>
<p>— Ok, Danny said, tranquilized. </p>
<p>A funny thought crossed his mind and he smiled. </p>
<p>— You know Fran basically told me the same thing, he announced, remembering his neighbour’s knowing smile. Not so bluntly, of course, but she told me I should enjoy it while I could and have fun with my – quote ‒“lover boy”. </p>
<p>Viktor burst out laughing.</p>
<p>— I love that woman, he commented, shaking his head fondly. </p>
<p>— Yeah, she does too, Danny replied. She told me to send you her love. Should I be worried? </p>
<p>— Well, you have to admit she is great, Viktor teased. And I guess she’s quite good-looking, you know, for a woman. </p>
<p>— That she is, Daniel approved. </p>
<p>— Are she and Edith officially together yet? </p>
<p>— Nope, Danny answered. My darling sister doesn’t seem ready to make a move. </p>
<p>— What a waste, Viktor sighed. </p>
<p>They had noticed and discussed the obvious attraction – and just as obviously growing feelings – between the two women more than once before, and had been rooting for them to get together as an actual couple, but so far their relationship seemed to be stalling. Daniel knew the situation must be far from easy for Edith, with the upcoming alteration of her health and shortened life prognosis due to the radiations she had been exposed to that fateful night near Hong Sha Dao. But he knew from his own experience that when you met <em>that person</em> you should go for it not matter the cost. Twenty, fifteen, even ten years of happiness were better than bitterness and regrets.</p>
<p>The two men finally ended their Skype call and Daniel rushed to take a quick shower. He put on underwear and his night t-shirt and went to bed, sliding under the covers and waiting for Viktor to call him on his phone, propped up against a pillow. </p>
<p>— Hi you, he said when his lover’s face appeared on the screen. I missed you already! </p>
<p>Viktor laughed.<br/>
— Ok, you were right, he said. I do love it when you’re cheesy. </p>
<p>— I knew it, Danny grinned.</p>
<p>— Don’t tell anyone though, I have a reputation to preserve. </p>
<p>— Your secret is safe with me, Danny assured, trying very hard to keep a straight face. Cross my heart and hope to die. </p>
<p>— Well I certainly hope you won’t die, Viktor replied. I’m very happy with you alive, thank you very much. </p>
<p>— Really? I recall hearing you plan my death by orgasm earlier, Danny teased. </p>
<p>— Well, obviously my plan failed, Viktor sighed. I’ll need to try harder next time. </p>
<p>— I don’t have any objections to that, Daniel answered, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. </p>
<p>—I bet you don’t, Viktor chuckled.</p>
<p>There was a pause, still peaceful and relaxed in appearance, but they both knew they were just keeping at bay all the things that were looming over them. On the morrow, Daniel would go to work, and talk to his family, and go on with the phone calls, the letters, the petitions, and go on harassing Yvonne who was already doing everything she could – and many things she ought not to do, but was doing anyway, because she had taken a liking to them that went much beyond the professional relationship between a lawyer and her clients. On the morrow, Viktor would wake up in his broom-closet of a room and spend all his time in the flat with or without Claude, not daring to go out in case anyone saw him and started asking questions, and ended up reporting him. He would help Claude with the chores, wait for him to come back with the groceries if they needed any, and pass the time as he could, just laying low and hoping not to get arrested.<br/>
<em>Live discreetly.</em> </p>
<p>— We’re going to be fine, Daniel, Viktor murmured when they couldn’t pretend any more. </p>
<p>— Yeah, Danny said. I know. </p>
<p>— We’ll find a way. I’m going to come back home. </p>
<p>— Yes, Daniel assented again, with much more conviction. </p>
<p><em>I’ll bring you back. I’ll bring you home.</em> </p>
<p>— Of course yes. Now try to sleep or you won’t see straight in the morning. Can’t have you bumping into every lamppost. </p>
<p>Once more, Daniel felt his heart fill up with admiration for this man. Viktor was taking it upon himself to dismiss all their fears and doubts, and then casually bring the conversation back into safe territory, when he was the one in danger, the one forced to hide and pretend he didn’t exist. But he didn’t let it bring him down. </p>
<p>— I love you so much, he whispered. </p>
<p>— I love you too, Viktor replied softly. Good night, <em>moye lyubyj.</em> </p>
<p>Viktor had many ways of expressing his love, but he rarely used pet names, and Daniel treasured those little moments every time they occurred. His knowledge of Ukrainian was still very limited to say the least, but he had memorized every term of endearment Viktor had ever taught him. He couldn’t pronounce them correctly, but he recognized them every time he heard them. </p>
<p>— <em>Dobranich</em>, my darling, he answered. </p>
<p>They smiled at each other, tender and sad and yet full of hope.</p>
<p>
  <em>Yes. We’re going to be just fine.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>moye lyubyj : my darling<br/>Dobranich : Good night</p>
<p>I don't speak Ukrainian so I really hope my references are good. Do not hesitate to tell me if I made a mistake.</p>
<p>I know that I completely ignored the time difference in this story. Just bear with me and suspend your disbelief on this ! :p</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I honestly have no idea how Fran ended up in this story...except that I'm a Fran (and Edith, and Fran/ Edith)'s fan, so...there's that ! </p><p>I have a few other ideas for Viktor/Daniel stories, so do tell me what you think of this one and whether you'd be interested in more ! Comments and kudos are life ! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>